


no supply closets necessary - probably

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, From Daichi's exasperated PoV, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Daichi didn’t sign up for watching his kouhai swooning all over each other constantly like he was some extra in a rom-com when he agreed to be captain, and if Hinata and Tanaka didn't quit with the obnoxiously oblivious mutual pining and just get together already, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Unless...





	no supply closets necessary - probably

“Ooh, Tanaka-san, look! Your hands are so much bigger than mine!” 

“Let’s check- Oh yeah, you’re right! They’re just longer, though. My hands are kinda thin compared to the other wing spikers.” 

_ Ugh. _ Daichi turned away from Hinata and Tanaka, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t sign up for... for watching his kouhai swooning all over each other constantly, like he was some extra in a rom-com when he agreed to be captain.

Training camp weekends were always a degree of hell. Rewarding, but hell nonetheless. The heat beating down on them, loss after loss, so many penalty laps that it was second nature to call for a round of diving receives no matter the outcome, having to deal with Bokuto and Kuroo in the same room at all times- 

-and every night winding down to  _ this _ before bed. To Hinata and Tanaka blushing at each other for at least a solid hour, so blatantly flirting and yet somehow still both completely unaware that yes, it was mutual, it was so mutual it was driving Daichi nuts to watch all the stolen glances and excuses to touch each other and  _ god, just kiss already- _

“Your hands are like you!” Hinata sat opposite Tanaka on his bedroll, the palms of their hands pressed together. “Like, you’re muscle-y, but lean, like… like… an actor for a big action movie!”

“Haha, yeah? That’s… ah… aha...” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, the blush creeping across his cheeks and straight to his ears. 

“How many months have they been like this?” Daichi groaned to Suga and Asahi under his breath, the three of them playing cards a few feet away.

“Ever since Hinata joined the team.” Suga pursed his lips as he looked over the cards in his hand before shaking his head and grabbing two more from the deck between them. “It gets worse every day.”

Asahi pouted, dropping a pair of eights face-up on the pile in the middle. “I think it’s sweet. Puppy-love.” 

“I think it’s overkill. Look, Hinata’s face is as red as his hair.” Daichi gestured at the two with a tilt of his head. 

Tanaka’s blush was still going strong, and Hinata’s was worse, trickling down past the collar of his shirt as the two kept giving each other googly-eyes. 

Daichi couldn’t deny that it was cute - the problem was that it was  _ sickeningly _ cute. The way Tanaka’s eyes grew heavy as he looked down at Hinata, the fondness softening his features, their hands still pressed together as if it never occurred to them to pull away. And if they followed their pattern from the past few weekends, it would only get worse. Glued together in any way possible until the lights went out, whispers and giggles to each other until one of them fell asleep (or more likely, until they got louder and Daichi had to tell them to quiet down), inching closer until Hinata’s head was resting on Tanaka’s shoulder just barely, just enough that they’d start the stuttering-blushing routine as soon as they opened their eyes when Noya would throw open the curtains in the morning. 

If the oblivious pining wasn’t killing  _ them, _ it was certainly killing Daichi. Not that all the sap that came with being boyfriends - Daichi was willing to bet their pet-names would be on a whole other level - would make much difference, but at least he’d be less inclined to shove them in a supply closet until they got it over with already. 

“How long do you think it’ll take before they realize they like each other?” Daichi asked, sorting the cards in his hand from highest to lower value.

“Hm. At this rate…” Suga glanced over at them, Hinata playing with Tanaka’s fingers and their legs starting to tangle together. “...They won’t even realize their own feelings until Hinata graduates, and you’re one foot in the grave over it.” He dropped a pair of threes on top of Asahi’s eights. “I bet it would be really easy to get them to just make out already.” 

“We can’t interfere, Suga!” Asahi whispered. “Like in nature documentaries…” 

“They’re idiots, Asahi, not penguins.” Daichi turned to Suga, his head lowered. “You have a plan?” 

“Not really, but it can’t be hard, right? What about ‘Truth or Dare’? Tanaka wouldn’t even think before saying ‘dare’.”

“No. We can’t put Hinata on the spot like that.” Daichi sighed, his cards forgotten. “If someone pushed Tanaka, he’d probably go straight for Hinata’s mouth at this point.” 

“Uh, guys?” Asahi whispered, but Suga didn’t notice.

“We  _ could _ try locking them in a supply closet...” Suga continued instead.

“Guys...” 

“I was thinking that earlier!” Daichi whispered back.

Asahi grabbed both Daichi and Suga by their shoulders. “Guys.”

“What?” they asked in unison.

Asahi tilted his head, gesturing towards Hinata and Tanaka. 

Hinata was sitting in the space between Tanaka’s folded legs, his own legs draped out loosely on either side of Tanaka’s waist. Tanaka held him close, arms wrapped around him and a hand splayed over Hinata’s back, and Hinata was returning the embrace, his arms wrapped over Tanaka’s shoulders. 

Daichi had to admit, the most surprising part was, somehow, the kiss itself. There was a surprising lack of… well, considering their ‘subtlety’, he was fully convinced their tongues would be throat-deep the moment their lips met. 

Instead it was… sweet. Soft kisses, slow, their lips meeting briefly before pulling apart by barely a sliver to watch each other with heavy gazes for half a beat before their lips met again. 

“Huh,” Daichi and Suga said in unison, both pleasantly surprised, before Daichi spoke again on his own, grabbing Asahi’s shoulder to lean his weight against to stand up. “Alright, enough voyeurism. I’m gonna go get something from the vending machine. You wanna join me?” 

“Let’s make it a field trip,” Ennoshita whispered from behind him, dragging Nishinoya by the collar with the rest of the second- and first-years close behind. 

As the rest of the team poured out of the room, Daichi gave a final glance at Hinata and Tanaka, catching the sound of Hinata’s faint giggle against Tanaka’s lips before he closed the door. 

They were sickeningly cute, but maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, he considered as he led the way down the hall. 

But if they were still kissing by the time they got back, he might lock them in a supply closet anyway. 


End file.
